Hey! mysterious gamer here!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following hey! mysterious gamer here! 55 Comments Mysterious Gamer Mysterious Gamer @mysterious_gamer 3 years ago hey! i was thinking.. that we can have certain rules for this nascent fandom. like: -everyone in this group have the option and responsibility to make the people know of the comic, if they read it, they can like it! more popularity! -if someone doesn't speak english or is learning this language (like me and other people) the friends of that person can learn english, and its mother language. (that have nothing to do with the comic, but, i would like if the people is more smart) -every monday the roleplayers have the option to wear something from his/her team (team jekyll and team hyde) with the colors of the team (red and green respectively). and that's all i was thinking since i joined this fandom. comment here if you don't like some rule, or if you're in disagree. :D Recommend 7 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago I like the idea! I've been already doing the first one non stop and I may even get some of my friends to join the RP but I don't know how likely that is. I like the second idea too! Learning another language is always nice and handy! (I'm currently learning Spanish). And as for the last one I'm totally on board! I was sneaking the fandom stuff I made into school just cause! 2 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago you are a good fan of TGS :D keep working on that! 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Mysterious Gamer • 3 years ago Title Earned: Good Fan! WOOT!!! XD 2 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat • 3 years ago I like the idea! 3 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago I like those! They're pretty cool! 3 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer Elaina Hyde • 3 years ago yeah! thanks c: 2 •Share › Avatar Elaina Hyde Mysterious Gamer • 3 years ago ^-^ 3 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 3 years ago Those are some wonderful ideas! 3 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer Mz.Hyde • 3 years ago thanks!! :D 3 •Share › Avatar Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago I call purple for team Lanyon. 4 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer Hastie Lanyon • 3 years ago i agree :D 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (I'm always scouting for the first one! Trans-lingual cooperation is a brilliant idea! I'm working on learning Japanese right now, might study French again. I'm also looking to learn German and Russian at some point, I can add Spanish to the list too! Ohh, I haven't picked a team! I need to look up some personality quizzes! DX ) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (WE HAVE PERSONALITY QUIZZES?!? When did this happen!?) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (No. We should get some though. I don't know how to program one of those things up while faithfully representing the characters. Knowing me, I'd score even in all categories and be lost to the wind.) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Well maybe one day people with the skill to make a quiz will come along and give us one. Yah but even so it would be still fun to take it.) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (I'm sure there are sites that host that kind of thing, it's just a matter of having the time to figure out how to use it. I'm gonna see if I can find any J&H quizzes that already exist.) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Well I'm excited to know how it goes!) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (Found some!) http://www.gotoquiz .com/which_jekyll_and_hyde_character_are_you https://www.quotev .com/quiz/2938237/Which-Jekyll-and-Hyde-character-are-you http://www.selectsmart .com/FREE/select.php?client=HydeorJekyll https://www.buzzfeed .com/egg270/which-strange-case-of-dr-jekyll-and-mr-hyde-char-19rcp?utm_term=.loP8dnAob#.saZjlmOQd 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago • edited (*O* I'M GOING TO TRY THEM ALL!!!! MUHAHAHA!!! Ok I just did them all and in the order that you posted them here are my answers: 1)Jekyll 2)Jekyll 3)Lucy 4)Hyde What did you get?) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (Lucy, Hyde, Lucy, Jekyll. I don't wanna be Lucy! D: Maybe I should retake the Lucy ones... ) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (I know I would do that!) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (The retakes yielded Hyde at 81% and the third one is near impossible to do properly since the answers are all yes/no/no preference and the questions tend to be either/or type questions! DX I got Lucy again! But she's not a team and the highest rank of the available teams was Hyde. So my new results would be, Hyde, Hyde, Hyde, Jekyll. X3 *sings* Cause I was, Jekyll, Jekyll, HYDE, Jekyll, HYDE, HYDE, Jekyll! Jekyll, Jekyll, HYDE, Jekyll, HYDE! Though, if you think about it, Jekyll himself chose Team Hyde! So either way... I guess we know what team I'm on. :] ) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Yah that third one is really hard to do ...:P Wow seems like it's leaning towards Hyde more! Oh I haven't heard that one! *looks up song* That was a fun kids song... :) Oh by the way have you heard Jekyll and Hyde by Jonathan Thulin? Yah I guess he did! Never thought about it like that! So you're on team...Catt Hatter? XD ) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (I wonder, the person seemed to have a rather comprehensive understanding of the characters, but as soon as I changed the female/male answer my results changed drastically! I think that question should've been excluded. I have actually! We had a song exchange a couple months ago and found that one in the mix along with 'Mz. Hyde', 'Me, Myself, And HYDE' and a few others that escape my memory at the moment. It does seem like the best option, albeit rather egotistical. XD I dunno. Seems like the sort of thing I shouldn't decide.) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Yah I did notice that question on there and I thought it was a bit odd as well. Maybe the male/female question was to decide whether your character would be male or female something I don't agree with. Oh Cool! I'll have to go back and see if I can find it! Well I don't think you should decide right now if anything you can wear some green and some red maybe some blue too for Lanyon.) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (Sigh, maybe. Though I suppose we could just turn the priority of that answer way down or pick 'no preference' if it's that bad. Good luck comrade! *salutes* I'm gonna make a J&H bracelet that has both colours! Because I can do that. :3 thought Team Lanyon was purple?) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Yah I guess we could to that! Thank You Lieutenant! *salutes back* I hope you post pictures when your finished! I would love to see it XD head on desk in shame* This is what I get for typing before dinner!) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (You're very welcome Sargent! I'll make sure to do that! stress yourself, blue is half of purple after all.) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (I can't wait to see! XD Thanks!) 1 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer Catt Hatter • 3 years ago At this point you didn't choose a team? You need to!! 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mysterious Gamer • 3 years ago (I know, I know... :< I just like them both! Can't I be on both Team Hyde and Team Jekyll?) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago • edited (*randomly appears* I don't see why not?) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (Yay! *hugs* Thank you! ) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Yay Hugs! *Hugs back*) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (All hugs! By the way, with Starry Eyed being away does that mean it's my turn for the journal thing again on Monday, or is it Dr. Helen's since she seems to be back?) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (hm...I'm not sure. I know Dr. Helen hasn't done one yet but I think it's between you two to decide.) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (I'll ask her. If she doesn't answer, then I guess it's my turn! :\ ) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Sounds good to me!) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (oh, right, the journal!! I'm actually super anxious about this next update so I'd like to do it if you don't mind. I know I'm probably going to need an outlet that morning. XDX ) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (We don't want you exploding from feels! XD ) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (That would be bad... I expect to be pacing back and forth, typing and mumbling incoherently to myself. Hopefully my feelings will die down a bit before that happens.) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (I think most everyone in the fandom will be doing the same! XD ) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Hyde without a Jekyll • 3 years ago (I can't believe it... Monday could quite possibly be the day we see the Glass Scientist transformation of Dr. Henry Jekyll... It's the day I've both dreaded and prayed for...) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago ( *O* I do hope so or at least that's the way the story's pointing to. I've made so many fan things in excitement for this day! *Starts crying with happiness.* Also is your RP plan about the permanent switch with Helen and Hela going to happen because I read some of your earlier posts about that?) 1 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (Alrighty then, the day is yours! *doffs hat and bows* I look forward to your entry!) 1 •Share › Avatar Helen Jekyll Catt Hatter • 3 years ago (Thank you, Catt... *smiles, nervous* I hope it's as good as all of yours have been.) 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Helen Jekyll • 3 years ago (You're welcome, and I'm certain it will be! ) 1 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer Catt Hatter • 3 years ago Um, i think not :7 then choose what team fits you better. That's all i can say to you, the personality quizzes won't do any better. 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mysterious Gamer • 3 years ago (It's confusing though. Especially when you consider that Jekyll himself chose Team Hyde.) 1 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer Catt Hatter • 3 years ago you just have to consider.. who is cutest? what team would you like to help? or.. what team have nice people to you? both or one in particular? 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mysterious Gamer • 3 years ago (According to all available evidence, I'm on Team Hyde. :\ With Jekyll having created Team Hyde it's sort of the default. *Goes off to make a Jekyll & Hyde bracelet* ) 2 •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer Catt Hatter • 3 years ago that's good news to me! 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter Mysterious Gamer • 3 years ago (I'm sure it is. Though really, what did you expect from a mad hatter? X3 ) •Share › Avatar Mysterious Gamer Catt Hatter • 3 years ago i thought you were on jekyll's side xD but now i know you're on hyde's side :D 2 •Share › − Avatar Catt Hatter Mysterious Gamer • 3 years ago (I am on Jekyll's side. The thing is though, that Jekyll is on Hyde's side too! So I'm stuck being team Hyde no matter what I do. Not that that's a bad thing. ;3 ) 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy